


Pillow Talk

by Accal1a



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Monty have various sleeping difficulties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This was written due to a post on Tumblr about which part of your OTP wakes the other up in the middle of the night to ask a question and which one hits them with a pillow...I thought I was writing something cute but it morphed into something else!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Translated into Pусский [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4315825).

The ark was never really silent. There was always some hum of machines or clanking of maintenance work going on somewhere, but they’d all grown up used to it so they were able to sleep through it most of the time.

“Monty.”

“Monty!”

“Monty!!”

“MONTY!”

“MONTY!! Are you awake?”

Jasper leaned across and swatted the sleeping body next to him. “Monty?”

“What?” Monty replied, finally unable to ignore Jasper no longer.

“What do you think rain feels like?”

Monty pulled the pillow out from beneath his head, smacked Jasper full in the face and then returned it to it’s original place. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

~~~

The pattern was a familiar one. Jasper’s mind worked a mile a minute whether he was awake or not. It seemed like sometimes he woke up framing a question and couldn’t go back to sleep until it was answered.

Monty was long-suffering. He loved Jasper; and it was kind of cute the way he was essentially a puppy (or what Monty thought a puppy would be like, having read about them) but he did still need his sleep.

The pillow thwack actually seemed to work so Monty deployed it often.

~~~

“How many grains of sand are there on a beach?”

THWACK.

~~~

“If you don’t see the same colours as me then how can we know that what I’m calling ‘blue’ is what you’re calling ‘blue’?”

THWACK.  
~~~

“Why did our ancestors think that organised sports were fun to play or watch?”

THWACK.

~~~

“How did the duck-billed platypus evolve?”

THWACK.

~~~

“What’s the point of shoes?”

THWACK.

~~~

Once they were on Earth, Jasper stopped his odd questions. 

To begin with it was because he was scared of everything. Scared he’d be near death again soon; scared he was going to die down here in any number of different ways; scared he would never see his parents again. 

Monty held him tight and soothed all his fears; told him that nothing was going to happen to him.

After a while, Monty realised Jasper wasn’t asking questions because he wasn’t sleeping well enough to let his mind form them. He’d rest for an hour or so, then fitfully start awake; lie back down again and try to slow his breathing.

Monty spent a lot of the time holding Jasper’s hand under the covers, rubbing soothing circles over the back of his hand before they both dropped back to sleep.

~~~

In Mount Weather, Jasper slept normally, neither waking all the time, nor lying with insomnia. Monty felt redundant, though happy his boyfriend felt safe enough to do so.

When they found out they _weren’t_ safe, Monty went right back to expecting Jasper would need him, but he didn’t - Jasper continued sleeping soundly. Monty hypothesised it was because he knew a fight was coming and his body had somehow switched off the portion which asked all the annoying questions because it knew it needed the strength.

When Monty went missing, Jasper didn’t sleep at all. He wasn’t fitful, he didn’t wake in panic, he wasn’t uncomfortable. He just lay there, counting the seconds, coming up with a plan, allowing his brain to work. He kept vigil. Until Monty was back in his arms, he wouldn’t sleep, not when he knew he needed him.

After Monty had been rescued, it was Jasper who crept across the room and held Monty’s hand when he woke during the night, murmuring words of encouragement to get Monty to sleep. Jasper slept badly then, he was attuned to every sound Monty made, sensitive to any and all movement and changes in his demeanour - able to spot at a moment’s notice whether he was needed or not.

One night, Monty turned over in bed and winced as he put pressure on the fresh wound at his hip. Before Jasper could get to him, he spoke.

“Jasper?”

“Yeah Monty?”

“What’s the top speed of a cheetah?”

They spoke for some time, the conversation going off on several tangents and for a moment it was just like old times. It only stopped when two pillows (later found to have been thrown by Miller and Harper) were tossed their way.

Monty and Jasper went to sleep smiling after that.


End file.
